


The Duality of Katsuki Yuuri

by GabzJones



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Hair Brushing, Hair Washing, Love Bites, M/M, Post coital bliss, Romance, Rough Sex, Showers, Smut, Tenderness, This goes from rough fucking to tender cuddling okay, Wall Sex, needy yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabzJones/pseuds/GabzJones
Summary: Mila had offered to look after Makkachin for the evening, and though Yuuri knew exactly what she was thinking, why she offered, he wasn’t going to turn down the opportunity to have Victor all to himself just for one night. Yuuri was going to make the most of it.The story of a night of burning passion, followed by tender embraces.





	The Duality of Katsuki Yuuri

**Author's Note:**

> Was gonna save this fic for a little later, but... I've worked really hard on this one surprisingly? And it's kinda become something pretty special to me, so I really want to share it. 
> 
> Hope you guys find as much joy in it as I do!

Their lips were already pressed together in a mix of desperation and passion as the door flew open. Victor was stepping blindly into the room, luggage quickly forgotten as he tugged off his jacket. Too long. It had been too long. Victor had gone away for competitions, leaving Yuuri all alone in that big apartment, only Makkachin for company. It had been alright at first, but as it got closer and closer to Victor’s return, Yuuri began to realise just how long it had been. Mila had offered to look after Makkachin for the evening, and though Yuuri knew exactly what she was thinking, why she offered, he wasn’t going to turn down the opportunity to have Victor all to himself just for one night.

Yuuri was going to make the most of it.

As his own jacket fell to the ground, Yuuri kicked the door closed behind them, focus entirely on Victor, on his lips, on how wonderful he tasted. Victor’s teeth gently tugged at Yuuri’s lip and he was completely lost to the moment, lost to his idol, his fiancé. He’d barely pulled away for a moment before Yuuri was gripping his tie, tugging him back and catching his lips against his own once more. His whole body was filled with need, every inch of him craving Victor. The soft groan left against his lips told him Victor felt the same, the way Victor’s hands moved until they were resting on his hips telling him that he wasn’t alone, that Victor needed this just as much.

As their tongues danced together in their own duetto of desire, Yuuri’s arms wrapped around Victor’s neck, fingers tangling in soft hair. Yuuri thought he knew what happiness was before Victor came along, but it couldn’t possibly compare to this feeling, this need he had whenever Victor was near; the desire to hold Victor close and never let go.

“Yuuri…” Victor murmured against his lips, tugging at Yuuri’s shirt. His fingers slipped beneath the fabric, hot and intoxicating against his skin. Yuuri shivered under the touch, a warmth flooding through him as he pulled Victor closer, “Wearing too much.”

“No time,” Yuuri knew he sounded desperate, but he didn’t care. The sooner Victor was inside him, the sooner they were connected, the better. Yuuri pressed their hips together, grinding against Victor with such need, moans spilling from his lips as he was granted friction. Not enough. Never enough. He needed more, “Vitya, please…”

Victor’s eyes were dark like stormy seas, lips kiss bruised, hair dishevelled. Yuuri had never seen anything so sexy in his life. Victor backed him up until Yuuri’s back hit the wall, hips grinding together once more and Yuuri was quickly falling apart under Victor’s ministrations. But he needed more. He needed to be claimed, for Victor to fuck into him hard and rough, to remind him exactly what he’d been missing while Victor had been away. Yuuri needed to be torn apart, and he needed it now.

But Victor was a tease. He always had been. He always enjoyed making these moments last. Even when they were both so desperate for each other, when Yuuri just wanted to be completely dominated by the man who meant everything to him. Victor still took his time, hand moving between them and pressing against Yuuri’s aching cock, “You really missed me, didn’t you, love?”

Yuuri bucked his hips into Victor’s hand, desperate for the drag, the touch, the relief Victor was silently offering him. With a soft whine, Yuuri brushed kisses along Victor’s neck. Two could play at this game. Yuuri nipped at Victor’s neck, letting his breath tickle his skin as he spoke, “I want you to fuck me against this wall. Right now. I wanna wrap my legs around you and ride you so deep and so good, please…”

Victor’s moan of approval sent a new wave of excitement through him. He gently nipped at the shell of Victor’s ear as he pressed himself into Victor’s hand, hoping to entice him. Every inch of his body ached for Victor, for the feel of their skin pressed together, the music of their groans blending into something so entirely them. Yuuri wanted it all. With a tilt of his head, Victor nipped gently along Yuuri’s jawline, “Need lube…”

“Back pocket,” Yuuri dragged his tongue along the curve of Victor’s neck, teeth grazing delicately over his pulse point before he focused all his attention on that area, intent on leaving his mark, on claiming Victor as his own.

He felt Victor’s hands wander, taking the opportunity to squeeze his ass as he searched through his pockets. Yuuri wasn’t sure whether to press back into that touch or use it to cause more friction between them. Both options felt equally enticing. He felt Victor’s chuckle more than he heard it, the vibrations moving through him, “Someone’s prepared.”

It had already been too long. Yuuri had been so patient. He waited at the airport, waited through the car ride home, but now he finally had Victor to himself, he wasn’t going to wait anymore. His hands moved between them, lips catching Victor’s as he unfastened his belt, tugging at the hem of his pants. Yuuri couldn’t control himself. Not now, not when he was so desperate, so consumed by the want deep inside him, the need for Victor.

The kiss was intense, filled with his fiery passion as he let his hands drag down the fabric, exposing Victor’s lower half just enough to take his cock in his hand, smirking against his lips as Victor fucked into it with a moan. Victor was beautiful, always beautiful. But there was something so incredible about seeing him like this; hair dishevelled, a blush on his cheeks, eyes dark with lust.

Yuuri nudged their noses together, letting his fingers drag slowly over Victor’s shaft and enjoying the shiver of pleasure he received in turn. He nipped at Victor’s lips as he spoke, voice betraying just how desperate he was, “I’ve waited so long, Vitya. Please.”

Despite the intensity of their passion, Victor’s kiss was gentle, “Take off your pants, love.”

It was a battle in his mind; the desire to speed things up against the want to keep touching Victor. The promise of more won out, and Yuuri reluctantly let go, kicking off his shoes and dragging off his pants as quickly as he could. The faster, the better. He’d never felt so needy, never wanted Victor so much, but Yuuri knew he was close, that in a matter of moments, he’d have everything he’d been craving.

Yuuri whined softly as he watched Victor preparing himself, cock slick with lube and every second was like torture. Leaning back against the wall behind him, Yuuri bit his lip. Victor was so enticing. Yuuri wanted everything, for Victor to fuck him in every way possible. They had all night, maybe they could indulge a few more fantasies.

It was as Victor moaned his name that Yuuri’s self control crumbled. Reaching out, he took Victor’s tie and tugged him closer, his nose nudging against Victor’s cheek, “Vitya…”

Fingers gently dug into Yuuri’s thighs, a silent request he was all too willing to accept. As he wrapped his arms loosely around Victor’s neck, Yuuri let himself be lifted into his arms, Victor’s weight pressing him back against the wall. So close, so good. His legs wrapped around Victor’s waist, a soft gasp escaping him as he felt Victor’s cock brush against his ass. He whined, peppering kisses against Victor’s shoulder, “More.”

“You’re so hot right now,” Victor shifted his hips and Yuuri felt that wonderful heat, that intoxicating feeling of being so completely connected.

Yuuri dug his heels into Victor’s back, pressing himself down. His breath caught, moans filling the room as he felt Victor’s hips rock forward. It was so much, Victor filling him so completely. Fingers tangled in locks of silver, lips brushing against Victor’s jaw, “Harder… Tear me apart…”

More than anything, he wanted to feel connected, to be reminded of the claim Victor had over him, that they belonged to each other and no one could ever take that away from them. Eyes closed, head thrown back against the wall as Victor bucked into him, hard and rough, giving Yuuri everything he wanted. Yuuri’s fingers tightened in Victor’s hair, tugging gently at the silver strands as he moved against him, desperate for Victor to press deeper, to tear him apart from the inside.

He could feel Victor’s lips against his neck, sucking and biting marks into his skin, and Yuuri was sure this was what heaven felt like. His free hand dragged roughly along Victor’s back, fingers digging into his skin as he moved in time with Victor’s every thrust, moans spilling from his lips and blending with Victor’s. He knew he’d be covered in Victor’s marks, but he didn’t care. Not now, not when it had been such a long time since he’d had this wonderful feeling. Yuuri just wanted to be dominated, for Victor to hold him close and claim him.

It wasn’t enough. Yuuri just kept thinking it wasn’t enough, he wanted Victor deeper, wanted to be fucked harder. He’d never realised how good it could feel to be completely taken over like this, for Victor to have all the control. He tilted his head, giving Victor better access to his neck. The feel of that warm tongue dragging over his skin, the gentle graze of teeth driving him crazy. Yuuri whined softly, pressing Victor closer in a silent plea for more.

Feeling Victor fuck into him, movements rough and oh so right, Yuuri shifted a leg further up Victor’s body, a desperate attempt for more, for that cock to hit deeper. He could feel Victor’s smile against his skin, could feel his hand brushing delicately along his leg as he supported him. Victor always treated him like he was something precious, something to be cherished.

Victor’s lips brushed gently against Yuuri’s neck, voice gentle, “So worked up just for me…” Yuuri gasped as Victor thrust into him, the new angle pushing him deeper, pressing against his prostate just right, “Is this what you want, love?”

Yuuri wasn’t sure he could speak. He was pretty sure anything he said wouldn’t make any sense, so instead chose to let his moans speak for themselves. With eyes half lidded, Yuuri dug his fingers into Victor’s side, pressing himself down on that perfect cock over and over again in his intense need for Victor to keep hitting that spot, to drive him crazy. So good, so right. Yuuri was a mess, his moans growing louder with every thrust of Victor’s hips.

“V-Vitya, I… fuck!” Yuuri knew he couldn’t last. Not like this. Not when he was being so completely destroyed by this perfect man. But oh, wouldn’t it be wonderful if they could just keep doing this forever, if he could feel that enticing friction, the rough bucking of Victor’s hips fucking into him for the rest of time? Every time he rubbed that perfect spot, it felt even better, Yuuri’s moans and mewls growing louder as he clung desperately to Victor. All the while, Victor was leaving more marks along his shoulder and neck; kisses and bites peppered against his skin. Yuuri tugged Victor’s hair, shifting himself down on Victor’s cock just right and crying out in his ecstasy, “Vitya—ah! P-Please, Mm…”

Victor chuckled gently, the vibrations moving through Yuuri’s body, “Come for me, baby. I wanna see you fall apart just for me.”

Yuuri was a mess, Victor’s voice, his touch, his cock all sending him closer and closer to the edge, and Yuuri knew there was no way he could stop it. He couldn’t last. Not when Victor kept rubbing that spot just right, kept fucking so roughly into him, so good,so perfect. Even the feeling of Victor’s fingers digging into his thighs felt amazing, the thought of the bruises he’d leave behind, marking him. Claiming him. It was so much after so long without Victor at his side, and Yuuri couldn’t take it anymore, Victor’s name spilling from his lips, gasping and moaning as his orgasm finally hit him, painting the space between them with his seed.

Yuuri felt like he was floating, a warm feeling sinking deep into his bones as Victor continued to fuck into him. His eyes closed, nuzzling against Victor’s neck and peppering kisses on his skin as he clung to him, and sure enough, he felt Victor coming inside him moments later. He was lost in a world of euphoria, his whole body feeling so right, so completely perfect in Victor’s arms. Sex with Victor was always incredible, but coming down from the high was its own kind of wonderful.

Victor left a trail of kisses along Yuuri’s shoulder, “Mm I missed you.”

“Me too…” Yuuri whined sadly as Victor pulled out, reluctantly untangling his legs from his body and leaning back against the wall to keep himself upright. Yuuri nuzzled against Victor’s jaw, just enjoying having him as close as he possibly could. It felt so nice and right to be in Victor’s arms. Yuuri did always turn into a cuddly mess when he was completely blissed out, practically purring under Victor’s gentle touch. Brushing his fingers gently over Victor’s chest, he frowned as he looked down at the mess he’d created between them, “I ruined your tie… I like this tie.”

Victor laughed, pressing a kiss to the whorl of Yuuri’s hair, “Shower and bed, hm?”

Looking up from Victor’s tie, Yuuri smiled and nudged their noses together, “Hm that sounds nice. I don’t wanna let go of you right now…”

“Well, you’re gonna have to,” Victor mumbled, his arms wrapped tightly around Yuuri’s waist as he carefully moved him through the room. All the while, Yuuri could feel gentle kisses pressed to his skin everywhere Victor could reach, “Gotta get these clothes off.”

Yuuri whined sadly at the thought. He wanted to stay in Victor’s arms, to never ever leave that warm, wonderful space, but the thought of pure skin to skin contact was so enticing. Couldn’t he have the best of both worlds? Couldn’t he have his clothes off without ever leaving Victor’s arms? Life was just so cruel. Yuuri dragged his fingers under Victor’s shirt, brushing his own kisses along his jaw, “But this is so nice.”

“I know,” Victor carefully pushed open the bathroom door, tugging Yuuri inside. Every moment spent pressed together felt so good, so right. Yuuri just wanted to stay there for the rest of time. Looking up at Victor as he heard the sound of the water begin to run, Yuuri could see how sleepy he was. He was in a daze of happiness, too, eyes filled with pure adoration as he looked back at Yuuri. But Victor had always been good at taking care of him in these moments, letting Yuuri enjoy the warm, blissful feeling. Letting Yuuri cling to him like a spider monkey, “Just for a moment. Then you can be back in my arms.”

Yuuri hummed softly, a battle breaking out in his mind. To let go and get the naked cuddles they deserved in their post coital bliss, or to cling and never miss a single moment of his warm fiancé. It was a difficult decision to make, one that Yuuri wasn’t sure his barely functioning mind could do justice. But just as Yuuri was battling to decide what he was supposed to do, Victor pulled away. Yuuri immediately realised that that wasn’t the right decision. Not at all. He needed his Victor, and he needed him now.

Another whine left Yuuri’s lips as he reached for Victor, earning a gentle laugh as Victor’s fingers brushed along the hem of his shirt, “Just let me take this off, love.”

Victor’s fingers were brushing against his skin just a little bit. Not enough, not as much wonderful touch as he’d been getting before, but it was enough to sate Yuuri long enough to help tug off his shirt. But Victor still had his tie on, still had his shirt, and it just wasn’t fair that Yuuri was naked without Victor. Yuuri wanted to see more of that wonderful body, to tangle their limbs together. Yuuri smiled fondly as he gently tugged the tie loose, leaning closer to press a delicate kiss to Victor’s lips. He was so beautiful. Always beautiful. Yuuri was in awe as he dropped the tie from his neck, his fingers moving to slowly unbutton his shirt. How was he so perfect? So naturally beautiful and completely Yuuri’s.

Victor Nikiforov really was a gift.

As Yuuri gently pushed the shirt from Victor’s shoulders, he moved closer, brushing a delicate kiss against his chest, lips brushing over the beat of his heart, “I love you.”

The feeling of gentle fingers against his cheek had Yuuri looking back into Victor’s pretty blue eyes. Yuuri wasn’t sure what he did to deserve this, how he’d gotten lucky enough to have someone in his life who cared so deeply for him that words couldn’t do it justice. Tilting his head into Victor’s touch, Yuuri sighed happily, eyes fluttering closed.

“I love you, too,” Victor’s voice was soft, warm breath tickling Yuuri’s skin. He felt his glasses removed from his face, opening his eyes and watching as Victor placed them on the sink, and a moment later, Yuuri felt a delicate kiss pressed to the tip of his nose. Always gentle, always filled with care. Every touch from Victor was so completely filled with love. Yuuri could feel himself melting, his heart swelling with that love, warmth flooding through his veins. He pressed himself into Victor’s arms, skin against skin, sharing their warmth as he carefully stepped them into the shower. Yuuri wasn’t going to let go. Not now. Not for anything.

Warm water drenched his skin like rain in the middle of summer, and Yuuri was completely lost to Victor, pressing him back against the cold tiles of the wall and catching Victor’s lips against his own. Victor didn’t complain. Not at all. Yuuri could feel those caring fingers running delicately along his spine, keeping Yuuri close as they kissed. It didn’t matter where they were. It only mattered that Victor was his, in his arms and just as completely in love as Yuuri was.

Even as the blissful feeling swept over him, Yuuri was dragging his tongue tentatively along Victor’s lips, a soft hum of approval leaving him as they parted in invitation. He’d never get tired of that feeling; the feeling of their tongues dancing together, the warmth of Victor’s mouth against his own. Kissing Victor was an experience like no other, one that he’d always cherish. Though the kiss was filled with heat, it was entirely made up of love, of pure adoration for each other. Their movements remained slow, gentle, Yuuri’s fingers tangling in the hair at the nape of Victor’s neck as he pressed his body closer. More than anything, he wanted the kiss to tell Victor how important he was, that he’d do anything to make him happy.

As Yuuri pulled away for air, eyes half lidded and lips parted, he looked up to see Victor moving closer, brushing kisses along Yuuri’s jaw. This was what it was like to be loved. More than that, to be so completely adored by someone. Victor seemed to worship Yuuri’s body just as much as Yuuri did his. Everything about being together felt right. Yuuri had no idea he could ever be so happy, and all it took was Victor’s presence in his life.

Sighing softly, Yuuri tilted his head, the water cascading gently through his hair. All the while, Victor’s kisses moved down to his shoulder, humming softly, “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to be so rough.”

It took Yuuri a moment to realise what he meant. The marks. Yuuri had splotches along his shoulder and neck. Love bites, marks left behind by Victor in the height of their passion. Victor’s claim on him. Yuuri smiled just thinking about it, his arms tightening around Victor as he nuzzled against his neck, “Mm no, I like them. Means I’m yours.”

“So does the ring,” Victor pointed out, reaching out and gently massaging his fingers through Yuuri’s hair, helping the water soak through.

Yuuri was putty in his hands, purring softly as he leaned into Victor’s body. The feeling of those fingers rubbing at his scalp just right was more soothing than anything else could ever be. Yuuri melted against him, barely remembering to respond, “I know… but this is skin deep. Gets to be part of me for a while.”

A silence fell between them, Victor massaging the shampoo into Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri was leaning his weight into Victor entirely, nuzzling against his neck as he purred under Victor’s touch. When Victor touched him like that, it always turned Yuuri to jelly. There was nothing quite like the feeling of gentle fingers rubbing through his hair just right, suds bubbling on Victor’s skin as they worked the soap through Yuuri’s dark locks.

“Yuuri,” Victor’s voice was so delicate, Yuuri barely heard it, hesitantly looking up from his neck, “Tilt your head back, love.”

Yuuri did as he was told, humming softly as Victor’s fingers kept gently moving through the strands, helping the water wash away the soap. This was what heaven felt like. It had to be. Yuuri could barely keep his eyes open, so entirely blissed out by every touch. But once Victor was done, he was quick to return the favour, jumping at the opportunity to have his fingers tangled in silver hair, to give Victor that same wonderful feeling.

The shower lasted so much longer than planned, but it always did when they were together. The feeling of warm water cascading over their bodies, of taking care of each other with delicate touches always left them in there longer than planned. So much for saving water. But once Victor finally pulled them out from the shower, Yuuri found himself reaching for Victor, never wanting any distance between them. Victor went away, left him alone, and Yuuri had missed him the whole time. Yuuri couldn’t let go of him again. He’d keep Victor there as long as he could.

Victor managed to drag a giggle from Yuuri as he rubbed a towel through his hair, trying to remove the excess water. Yuuri looked up at Victor, eyes sparkling in his mirth, because this was his life. This was how he got to spend his time now; with someone so beautiful taking care of him in the simplest of ways. And Yuuri had to remind himself that this was real. No doubt, his hair was sticking up all over the place, but Yuuri didn’t care. Victor had seen him at his worst, and he was still there. He still looked at him like he was made of diamonds.

Finally, Victor was tugging them towards the bedroom, and it was beginning to sink in; just how tired Yuuri was. Curling up in Victor’s arms, falling asleep with him sounded pretty perfect. Waking up in those arms sounded even better. The high from their exploits was wearing out, leaving Yuuri feeling the pull of sleep. Looking at Victor, he could see he was tired, too. But Victor was better at hiding it, better at taking care of them right up until the moment they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

Yuuri crawled onto the bed, sitting in the centre and looking up at Victor expectantly. He wanted his fiancé, his love, his world right there with him, to never leave his side. But Victor didn’t move. He simply stood in the doorway, watching Yuuri with a smile tugging at his lips. Though his hair was still damp, Victor had brushed it into place, looking just as perfect as he always did. Yuuri on the other hand, still looked like he had a bird’s nest on his head. It was for good reason, though. Victor always liked so much to brush his hair, and Yuuri loved it just as much.

Staring at Victor seemed to be a natural reaction. He was like a work of art standing in the doorway, skin so perfect, muscles just right, and eyes like a warm summer sky. Yuuri had to remind himself that he was still alone on that bed, that Victor wasn’t in his arms and that simply wouldn’t do. Yuuri tilted his head to the side as he looked up at Victor, trying to figure out what he was thinking, “…What?”

Victor shook his head, pushing himself away from the doorframe and stepping into the room, “You’re just… really adorable.”

Yuuri pouted, patting the bed beside him, “Come here and tell me that.”

It simply wasn’t fair for Victor to be so sweet from so far away. Yuuri wanted to be able to hold his hand, to kiss him when he said things like that. He hummed happily when Victor moved through the room, carefully crawling onto the bed and sitting behind Yuuri, his legs on either side of his body. Without thinking, Yuuri was leaning back into that warm chest. Victor was always his support, even in the most literal of terms. The man of his dreams, the love of his life. Yuuri overthought a lot of things, but he didn’t want to overthink the wonderful life he had with Victor. Not when things could feel this good. He’d let the world crash in around him, but there was no way Yuuri would let himself ruin this.

Sure enough, he felt Victor’s fingers brush over his hair, a comb moving through the strands and gently tugging it back, smoothing it out. Yuuri felt like he was melting, like everything around him had faded away and nothing but that bed and Victor existed. He would’ve been happy with that. It sounded like a pretty good existence. Looking up at Victor, Yuuri smiled shyly, voice quiet in the silence of the room, “You’re always so good to me.”

“Only the best for my Yuuri,” Victor grinned, and despite the angle, Victor pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s lips. A Spiderman kiss. Well, that was romantic. Yuuri found himself reaching to cup Victor’s cheek in his hand, letting their lips linger together. It felt so right, so completely natural. There had never been anything that made more sense than this.

And then Victor yawned.

It was only small, Victor pulling away from his lips and pressing his hand to his mouth to suppress it, but it was enough for a small sound to leave him all the same, and Yuuri bit his lip in a vain attempt to muffle his laughter, rolling onto his stomach and looking up at Victor, “Lay down, sleepy head.”

Victor didn’t argue, shifting until he was laying on his side, and Yuuri quickly settled in beside him. Curled up in each other’s arms, Yuuri was reminded that this was what his life had become. Challenging, frustrating, and so entirely fulfilling.

Yuuri fell asleep with a feeling of pure devotion coursing through his veins.


End file.
